darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
939
Jeb raises Sheriff Davenport from the dead as a servant; Barnabas pretends to cooperate with Jeb. Synopsis Teaser : On this night, as darkness hangs like the cloak of death over the great house at Collinwood, Barnabas Collins has last told Julia Hoffman the nature of the evil which threatens everyone at Collinwood. During the past 48 hours, two people have died at the hands of this evil. Julia and Barnabas feel instinctively that something even more hideous than death is going to happen before this night is over. At the graveyard, a hand rises out of Sheriff Davenport's grave. Act I Sheriff Davenport rises as a zombie and leaves the graveyard. Maggie tries to help Carolyn cope with Paul's death and move on. Carolyn tells her she plans on returning to work at the antique shop, which worries Maggie. Maggie doesn't think it's a good idea, which upsets Carolyn, because she knows Julia feels the same way. Meanwhile, Davenport enters the terrace at Collinwood. He hears a door open, and leaves. Carolyn enters the terrace, and soon hears someone approaching. It's Jeb. Carolyn tells him she isn't in the mood for visitors, but she finally agrees to let him stay anyways. The two then begin talking about the prospect of fate, since Jeb feels it was fate that led Carolyn to the antique shop earlier in the day. Carolyn isn't so sure, but Jeb says tomorrow will be fate as well. When she asks why, Jeb tells her it's because they are going to be married. Act II Carolyn is completely baffled with Jeb's plans and becomes very upset. She kicks Jeb out of Collinwood, but Davenport is still hiding in the terrace. Carolyn goes back into the house, visibly troubled. She rejects Maggie's help and goes to her room. Barnabas arrives shortly thereafter and asks if he saw anyone around the estate, but he says he did not. He reminds Maggie again to continue to keep a close eye on Carolyn, but doesn't say why. Jeb returns to the antique shop with Davenport. Jeb tells him he brought him back to serve him, and that he is the first of a new army he is building. Act III The next morning, Carolyn wakes up to flowers and a message from Jeb, apologizing for his behavior the previous night, and asks to meet her later that night. Barnabas arrives and notices the flowers. Carolyn tells him they are from Jeb, which concerns Barnabas. Barnabas decides to himself he must kill Jeb immediately. Later that afternoon, Barnabas arrives at the antique shop to see Jeb. He tells Jeb they need to start coming to agreements so they do not lose their mutual goal. Jeb seems happy with Barnabas's new found attitude, and agrees to have a drink with Barnabas. Barnabas goes to prepare the drinks, and slips a few drops of poison in Jeb's drink. They both make a toast for Carolyn, and take their drinks. Memorable quotes : Carolyn (regarding Paul Stoddard): Whatever his mental state, I was happy to have him here, happy to be with him, and I will find out who or what caused his death. Somehow I will. ---- : Carolyn: You have decided that I'm going to marry you. The fact that you and I don't even know one another is an obstacle you can apparently overcome with ease. I'm a bit more complex. I'm not upset, Mr. Hawkes. I'm appalled. ---- : Jeb (to Barnabas): I accept any offer...of obedience. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Ed Riley as Sheriff Davenport * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 940. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood terrace. Story * This is the second time a hand appears from a grave; the first was Jeremiah Collins in 392. The image was later made famous in Brian de Palma's . * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: I must kill him. * TIMELINE: Opening narration states that over the last 48 hours two people have died. Carolyn and Jeb met in the antique shop earlier this afternoon. Jeb wants to marry Carolyn tomorrow. It was an hour ago when Maggie talked with Carolyn. Day 352 begins, and will end in 941. It was last night when Jeb proposed marriage to Carolyn on the terrace. Jeb wants to meet Carolyn tomorrow at 8pm. does not align with the timeline Jeb set a couple of episodes ago, when he told Barnabas that he was going to marry her on "Friday," and ordered him to bring Carolyn to her in 12 hours. Obviously more time has passed than that. Bloopers and continuity errors * Sheriff Davenport was able to sit up from his grave and dust the dirt off of him, suggesting that he was buried about six inches beneath the surface, hardly the traditional six feet. It also doesn't appear that he was in a coffin, seeming to rise directly out of the earth. * A studio light can be seen reflected in the mirror in the foyer as Carolyn runs up the stairs. * When Jeb returns to the antique shop, he brushes up against a bush/vine next to the entrance, which gets stuck to the back of his coat. As he unlocks the door, the bush comes detached from his coat and shakes. * Jeb flubs a line: (To Barnabas): "Well, what brought this sudden about face about?" * Barnabas gives the wrong glass to Jeb--the one he poured poison into was actually the one he kept. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 939 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 939 - My Father's Killer Gallery ( }}) 939d.jpg|Zombie Davenport 939e.jpg|Watching Carolyn 939o.jpg|Jeb & Barnabas 0939